1. Field of the Invention
The present application is related to closures for fluid containers utilizing overmolded components; and, more specifically, to closures where the spout and base component of the closure is molded in a first molding step and a repositionable or removable cap is molded over at least the spout of the closure in a second molding step.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Container closures for certain beverage and condiment dispensers include a cylindrical base portion and a spout portion extending from the base portion. The base portion is typically threaded to be mounted to a mount of the dispenser. In this manner, fluid product from the interior of the dispenser is generally withdrawn through the spout portion, and when product is no longer desired to be withdrawn, the spout portion is closed by a removable or repositionable cap. The spout may be closed by a removable overcap or a retained cap repositionably mounted to the spout.
Certain container closures include base and spout portions that are molded with circumferential grooves or channels that are adapted to accept a circumferential ring of the retained cap. With such closures, the base and spout portion and the retained cap are individually molded apart from one another in separate processes. In other words, the base and spout portion is completely molded and the retained cap is completely molded, only thereafter to have the circumferential ring of the retained cap be frictionally fit within the groove of the base and spout portion to allow the cap to be mounted to the base and spout portion even when the cap does not close the orifice in the spout portion. It should be understood that the friction fit is the primary prior art means used to mount the cap to the spout portion.